


Heated Touches and Wasted Time

by aykayem



Series: Satisfaction [2]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:23:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aykayem/pseuds/aykayem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was little better than lazy touches shared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heated Touches and Wasted Time

**Author's Note:**

> "We don't want to waste water." Those had been Isabelle's first words, as the devious smile started creeping across her lips, tugging her mouth wide. Magnus knew it was a bad idea from the get-go - 'bad' being relative, in that it wasn't a truly terrible idea, not like some she'd come up with in the past - but that didn't change his inclination to accept the offer for what it was.

That was how they ended up in the shower together, both of them completely undone from the pristine image they presented to everyone else around them, their hair plastered to their faces, their skin flushed from grazes and touches and anticipation, makeup smudged and water sticking to every curve and dip. Isabelle draped her arms lazily around his shoulders, fingers playing against his heated skin, even warmer than most beneath her fingertips, beneath perfectly manicured nails grazing gently. His hands fell to her hips, to the small of her back as he pressed her closer against him, their mouths meeting in a slow, lazy kiss. The water was still hot, the small shower steaming and obscuring them almost from each other's view. All the more reason to feel the other out with wandering hands.

Neither of them was in any hurry, neither of them had anywhere to be. Just right then and there, their bodies slick against each other as they lazily made out, licking their way into the other's mouth, Magnus gradually backing her up against one wall, his hands slipping lower yet.


End file.
